Black Rose Sorrow Part one
by Neko Allen Walker
Summary: "Why isn't one of the six special beings!" The Earl laughed. "Shut up!" I yelled. 6 beings? Who are they? Read to find out.  THIS STORY IS UNDER A MAJOR REVISION! PLEASE BE PATIENT!
1. Date Plans

Disclaimer: This is my first fic! Also I do not own -Man ALL characters belong to Hoshino Katsura. This story is based on IMMORTALS MASQUERADE PART ONE: EXORCIST by ShadowDragon94.

Allen: yay our first Chapter!

Kanda: Che

Allen: you wanna fight girly man?

Kanda: Bing it Moyashi!

Lenalee: Stop Fighting RIGHT NOW! *ACTIVATES dark boots and kicks them both and sends them to a wall*

Cast: sweat drops

Lenalee: Is there a time when you two aren't fighting?

Allen&Kanda: No

Lenalee: *sighs*

Me: Ok well let's get this show on the road before Allen and Kanda kill each other! Or I can send Kanda to the moon. *Threats to press the eject button*

Kanda: *Runs and hides*

Cast: *sweatdrop*

Lavi: The song is Innocent Sorrow by Abingdon Boys School!

Cast: ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 1: Date plans

(Narrative)

Allen woke up to another bland morning with exorcists and finders that have lost their rooms because of Komorin and sis-con Komui. For most of the morning Komui was looking for Allen trying to "Avenge Komorin 5.1". Allen figured that Komui was still looking for him and resting in a group of people will delay him from finding Allen. Allen saw Komui pass by the dining hall. So he sneaked out and went to find Lenalee.

"Lenalee can I hide in your room?" he whispered.

"Sure you can hide under my bed." She said with a smile and slight embarrassment.

Allen was hiding in Lenalee's room under her bed. Lenalee went out to find her brother Komui to stop this madness. When she did Reever was pulling him away to do paperwork. "Saying to give up on avenging that robot."

"Komui nii-san don't build another Komorin or I'll get mad." She said with a stubborn look on her face.

With devastated look on Komui's face he reluctantly said "O.K.".

Heading back to her room she bent down to see his face.

"Is it safe to go out?" Allen asked with a shaky smile.

"Yes, I made him stop making Komorin for awhile I don't know when he'll make another one though." Lenalee said smiling. Her thoughts _"I saved Allen from Komorin for awhile Yay!" _

"Allen lets head to the dining hall." Lenalee said hoping that he would recover from almost dieing.

"Sure, Lenalee" Allen said.

While they are walking to the dining hall they (mostly Allen) talked about their most recent mission.

"On the way back the Finder found a deck of cards and roulette table. I suggested we play them first was cards, I cheated like always. Kanda got frustrated and pointed Mugen at my neck. I stopped playing for fear of my life, and then we started playing roulette. It's very hard to cheat on roulette but I managed. And 15 minutes later Mugen was horribly close to chopping off my head. But in the end I cheated about $200 off him." Allen said sighing.

Lenalee started giggling and slowly busting out laughing.

* * *

Allen's P.O.V.

* * *

I stood shaking in fear my mind telling me to run. Toma came to me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"GAH! Oh, Toma you startled me." I said surprised.

"You ok Walker-dono?" Toma asked worriedly.

"Yea, but what's Komorin doing here?" I asked.

"Oh, that's Komui's idea it's surveillance camera. It's not on right now." Toma said

"Good," I said while walking towards Jerry.

"What will it be?" asked Jerry in an overly-cheery tone.

"Hmm…how about Au Gratin potatoes, French fries, dry curry, mabodofu, beef stew, meat pies, Carpaccio, nashigoren, chicken, tuna salad, some scones, a kuppa, a tomyank, and rice…dessert: mango pudding, 20 roasted dumplings!" I said.

"All extra large?" asked Jerry in that cheery tone again. "How about you Lenalee?"

"I'll have the usual, coconut shrimp!" Lenalee said.

"O.K. it'll be right up!" Jerry said excitedly.

Lenalee and I ate our food fast figuring that there's more to do than face Komorin again. We headed back to our rooms.

"Lenalee, do you want to play poker with me?" I asked.

"Only if you play fair." She stated.

"O.K." I said.

She entered my room. Mid game: Lenalee says "Allen let's make a bet."

"I'm always up for that!" I said gleefully.

"OK. How about you… train with me and teach me how to cheat at poker!" Lenalee said knowing that it would probably never happen.

"I say we go into town and spend Kanda's money on something tomorrow, Deal?" I said happily though something told me I shouldn't go at all, a strong felling of dread in the pit of my stomach. I pushed that feeling aside and focused on the game.

Next hand and I won the total game. By that time it was 9:00P.M.

Lenalee said "Nice game, though I never knew you could lose before without cheating." With a little chuckle

"Yeah, 3 losses and 7 wins." I said with a fake laugh.

Lenalee left and I sat on my bed with a gut feeling that grew bigger with each passing second, a horrible and depressing gut feeling. One that felt like something bad was going to happen like nobody was going to look at me the same.

* * *

Lenalee's P.O.V. (short) Chapter finisher

* * *

I sat in my room and wondered why I had the worst gut feeling ever I knew it had something to do with Allen and us going on that date tomorrow. It felt like I could never look at Allen the same afterward.

"I'll sleep on it!" I said talking to myself trying to get rid of this feeling.

* * *

Chapter 1 Date plans END

Me: Yay finally done!

Cast: Throws party with poppers!

Lavi: Why only them in the story so far?

Me: Don't worry you'll be in next chapter!

Lenalee: Where's Kanda?

Allen: Not the moon unfortunately

Kanda: Baka Moyashi!

Me: Kanda call Allen Moyashi again and you'll have the wrath of my Innocence!

Cast: *Stops partying and ambushes me* YOU HAVE INNOCENCE?

Me: *sweatdrop* Yes I do but that was a secret!

Allen: I knew that but the form is a little surprising.

Me: If you thought that this chapter was boring the good action will start next chapter.

Rainn: This was more of a prologue than a chapter.

Lavi: Preview

Allen and Lenalee go into town. Two Noah appear and Allen turns into something unexpected!

Next time in Ruined Date and a new face appears.

Allen: who's that guest?

Me: someone you really hate.

Lenalee: Anyway please review!

* * *

Translations: Moyashi=Bean sprout, Baka=stupid, Mugen=drawn sword (also Kanda's innocence which is a katana), Nii-san= big brother


	2. Ruined Date and a new face appears

Disclaimer: This is my first fic! Also I do not own -Man ALL characters belong to Hoshino Katsura. This story is based on IMMORTALS MASQUERADE PART ONE: EXORCIST by ShadowDragon94.

Allen: I have a bad feeling about this chapter.

Lavi: at least I show up! *Parties alone*

Allen: I'm going into town with Lenalee!

Kanda: Che. Baka writer

Me: O.K. Kanda that's IT! INNOCENCE HATSUDO FIRST LEVEL!

Cast: WHAT her innocence

Allen: is a jewel on her wrist, I knew that much.

Lavi: IT'S A GIANT SCYTHE!

Allen: I didn't know that!

Cast: *looks at Kanda* sends message: "you made this problem you fix it"

Kanda: Che. Bring It Baka Writer

Me: I show NO MERCY. *slashes Kanda and sends him to the moon* o.k. maybe a little!

Cast: *sweatdrop* by the way how many levels are there and what's their form?

Me: That's a secret too! The song is Doubt&Trust by Access

Cast: ENJOY!

**

* * *

Chapter 2: Ruined Date and a New Face Appears  
**

(Narrative)

* * *

The next day as promised Allen and Lenalee went into town. The only thing was that they didn't know to buy. Allen suggested they buy something for Komui.

"REJECTED" Lenalee said sternly. "when I give him the present he'll go wrecking the place!"

Looking up into the sky, Allen could see that happening.

"You're right." Allen said as he put his innocence hand over his face, trying to get the thought out of his head.

"How about I get you something?" Allen said sheepishly.

"What for?" Lenalee asked curiously.

"Do gifts need a reason?" Allen said trying to keep his cool.

Lenalee blushed and shrugged at his rhetorical question.

Thanks to Allen's amazing poker face he kept the shy, terrified, shaking self hidden from sight.

"O.K. you want to spend the money you cheated off of Kanda, right?" Lenalee looked up at Allen it was a look of an angel a look that was as innocent as innocence. Allen nearly killed over and died.

(A/N: that look only was described that way it was a regular smile but it looked that way to Allen HAHA!)

"That's right!" Allen said, as he tried very hard not to blush.

They walked by a shop that Lenalee thought was cute. Allen was very embarrassed to go with her. Although half in Allen's left eye suddenly activates.

"10 level 2s and 3 level 3s and they're fairly close!" Allen shouts. "Tim go get backup I don't feel like this is a battle the 14th is panicking."

Timcanpy nodes in agreement and in wonder, _"What did he mean be that?"_

Lenalee overheard his last statement.

**

* * *

Lenalee's P.O.V (point of view) **

* * *

"Allen what did you mean by that?" I asked.

"I don't know." Allen said distressed by my question.

"Hi Exorcists!" the green level three Akuma said

The Akuma appeared in front of us and surrounded us.

"INNOCENCE HATSUDO!" We both shouted in unison.

"Jinx" Allen said cracking a quick joke.

"Allen now's not the time for that"

"I know and I'll take care of the level 3s!" Allen says as we split apart.

"Got it" I said staring at the flames and rubble of the town and listening to innocent people screaming.

"ENBU KRIRKAZE!" (waltz of the piercing wind) I yelled. Since it is a habit I haven't quite got used to controlling my new dark boots with my mind yet. Either way it works, the strong vortex of wind put out all flames and confused the level two Akuma. With the purplish-red butterflies on my heel I noticed a gold ring form with a green flame. The green flame was the only thing that was the same from the old version. I sped towards the Akuma _"This very different from the last version!" _In seconds I was at the Akuma stomping on them. "5 explosions 6 … 7 there's 10 aren't there?" I said. Then I look around and see 3 of them going into the forest. In the middle of the forest they stopped giving three more stomps 3 more explosions "that's all of them! Now time to help Allen!" I said cheerily. Before jumping away to help Allen, a man grabbed my waist and covered my nose and mouth making it very difficult to breath.

"Not so fast Exorcist!" said a mysterious manly voice but it was strangely familiar.

"You're a Noah!" I said softly before passing out.

**

* * *

Allen's P.O.V. **

* * *

I look back and see Lenalee running off into the woods chasing the three Akuma that escaped her attacks.

"Good luck!" I said silently.

Hey! Focus on us Exorcist!" the Akuma said while punching me in stomach.

I flew to the wall and coughed up some blood and let out a moan from the pain. Little did they know that I wrapped Crown Belt around the green Akuma and crushed him. The red Akuma beside him came charging at me. I stuck out Edge and the stupid Akuma ran into my blade-like fingers I tore through him. He exploded as well, the purple Akuma's head started glowing and a black pentagon appeared in the middle of his forehead. The Akuma's voice changed to be a voice that he'll never forget. Tyki Mykk's voice, I destroyed it before it could say anything.

"Hi boy!"Tyki said.

I hear silent screams and struggling of… Lenalee!

"TYKI MYKK YOU BASTARD!" I yelled angrily at him.

"Calm down boy!" Tyki said.

"SHUT UP AND LENALEE GO!" I yelled very angry.

I was so angry that I didn't notice fangs grew and my eyes changed, and that pain surged through me and what windows weren't broken just did.

"Boy do like this girl or is she just a comrade?" Tyki asked.

Just then, I saw a little golden ball, it was Timcanpy. When I looked back there was a red haired Bookman Jr. Lavi and a vampire like Krory standing before me.

Tyki was very surprised by the reinforcements but not very he was ready to take them on.

"LENALEE!" The red haired and vampire yelled.

"LAVI, KRORY!" Lenalee tried to yell but couldn't because Tyki was her holding back.

I saw Lavi and Krory and lunged to them but a voice stopped me.

"Tyki, you look like you're having fun! Let me join." A girly Noah's voice said.

"Yo, either way you're going to so do what you want." Tyki said to her.

"Road Kamelot joins the fun!" Road said while lunging to me trying to steal another kiss. I blocked her seeing Lenalee's sad face in my mind.

I look at my enemy seven stigmata across their forehead, the gray skin, on road blue hair, on Tyki the slightly curly, but straight shoulder length black hair.

I scowled at Road signaling I was going to strike. I swung my left hand's claws at her she dogged by doing a backflip. Then I pulled out my sword and lunged at her. She dodged again but I did graze Tyki on his side.

(Blood gushing)

"Nice one, Boy. But it takes more than that to kill me!" Tyki said with an insane grin and insane laughter.

I stood there watching the wound heal like it was nothing.

"Oh, brother what are you staring at?" He said still with that sick, insane smile.

"Lenalee, are you passing out again?" he asked the slightly limp body.

* * *

Lenalee's P.O.V

* * *

I was calming down and waiting for the chance to get away.

Tyki's grip on my body loosened _"NOW"_ my mind told me. I kicked his knee a "SNAP" came from it, signifying that I broke it.

Tyki bent down and stared at me as I did a flip in the air. Coming down I used his face as a springboard, and flew over to Allen, Lavi, and Krory.

The force from the impact made Tyki fly a good 20ft.

"Road let's go, forget them." Tyki said in great pain.

"AWW, Bye-Bye Allen!" Road said helping a limping Tyki.

We all deactivated our Innocence. As soon as we did Allen collapsed.

"ALLEN!" We all shouted.

* * *

NARRATIVE

* * *

"Don't worry, I'm fine. And I can hear. " Allen said with a small laugh. He tried to get up. But the pain that wasn't registering earlier was now. It hurt from the tip every hair on his head to the tip of his toes. And he blacked out from the pain. Lavi picked him up.

"Wow he's as light as a feather. And his skin is corpse like pale; it doesn't register as good right now!" Lavi stated

"We need to go to the Order now!" I said.

At the Earl's ark Lulubell's P.O.V (A/N this will be interesting)

"Master you look sad. Is something the matter?" I asked

"Allen Walker has become something I feared most" the Earl responded.

"What has he become?"I asked worriedly.

"He has become your brother and his other bloodline has awoke. Don't let him get a hold of you!" He said crying.

"Why? He possibly won't kill us if were siblings." I stated.

"Yes, he will Lulu. He hates the Noah and his Uncle." He said staring right into my eyes.

I walked away as I did, I cursed Allen even more for make Master sad.

* * *

BACK AT ORDER: RAINN'S P.O.V

* * *

"ALLEN OH MY GOD!" I yelled.

"W-What happened is it my fault I'm so sorry!" Miranda whimpered

"We were attacked by Akuma, Tyki Mykk, and Road Kamelot!" Lenalee explained.

"He has a few injures but nothing that would cause him to black out like this." Krory exclaimed

"Che, Baka Moyashi!"

Allen sprung back to life as if nothing happened.

"It's Allen BAKANDA!"

"WHAT THE HELL ALLEN" They shouted including Kanda.

"Hmm. The pain is gone." Allen said flipping and moving his hands.

"Pain?" they questioned.

"Yea, my whole body hurt as if I was dying. That caused me to back out."

Oh they hummed.

"You still have to get checked out." I said.

"Nope, I'm fine. But I'm very tired."Allen said walking away.

"I didn't want to say it before but his eyes changed and he had fangs. And his scent it was burning leaves in autumn air, his breath was laced with honey. " Lenalee said.

"Yea, I saw his eyes they were Hazelish!" I exclaimed.

"No, when Tyki was holding me they were rich crimson mixed with gold with two rings. They were also filled with hatred and murderous rage! It made me scared" Lenalee said with teary eyes as she fell to the ground. _"what has my friend become? He was demonic and inhuman so much that the Earl would shake!" _Then she full out started crying.

When the first tear fell Allen was next to her in an embrace within seconds.

"I'm sorry I scared you!" he said in her ear.

Just then Komui passed by and heard sobbing and Allen saying something.

* * *

Komui's P.O.V

* * *

I walked by and heard sobbing. I walked over to the group.

(A/N: the visible people in the group are Krory, Rainn, Miranda, Kanda, and Lavi.)

"Who's sobbing her-" I couldn't finish my question. I saw Lenalee covering her face and Allen embracing her and also crying I pulled out my huge drill out of thin air and pulled Allen away.

"Allen it's time for improvement surgery!" I said.

An inhuman growl came from him it was demonic.

"I don't need some damn improvement surgery." He growled

I instantly let go of him and he ran to Lenalee. Picked up Lenalee bridle style, and ran off with her. Before anyone could say wait he and Lenalee were gone.

* * *

Chapter 2 Ruined date and a New Face Appears

END

Me: that took all week!

Allen: you fought writer's block a dozen times

Me: that wasn't too fun. By the way Allen how did you know I had innocence?

Allen: secret

Me: ALLEN not funny!

Allen: busting out laughing

Lavi: why did you let Allen take off with Lenalee?

Me: she'll be the first one to know.

Lenalee: you're so nice and descriptive.

Me: huddles into corner

Allen: what happened?

Me: nothing just thinking on something that'll happen in the near future.

Kanda: Che Baka

Me: Innocence Gashino guard.

Circles hovering on my wrists

Cast: they're spiked, light blue colored ribbons covering them

Me: what something wrong with that

Cast: nodes no

Lenalee: Well then please review!


	3. Sealed Memories and Forbbiden Love

Disclaimer: This is my first fic! Also I do not own -Man ALL characters belong to Hoshino Katsura. This story is based on IMMORTALS MASQUERADE PART ONE: EXORCIST by ShadowDragon94.

Me: Hi once again! I never thought that B.R.S would so popular!

Allen: Why must I suffer?

Lenalee: where's that person that Allen hates?

Me: oh, Cross never showed up because of a change in plans. Because he went missing!

Allen: turns white as his hair.

Me: don't worry you'll get your revenge for all those debts and for him going missing again.

Lavi: what about M.C.L

Me: I've got special plans for him! *insane smile and laugh*

Cast: sweatdrop. By the way what's today's song?

Me: messes up a huge neat pile of papers to find it.

Allen: now this place looks like Komui's office.

Reever: my neat pile of papers

Me: sorry! The song is Regret by Mei Hoshimura

Allen: Enjoy.

**

* * *

Chapter 3: Sealed Memories and Forbidden Love**

**START Narrative**

* * *

Lenalee stopped crying and noticed moving at neck-breaking speeds. She saw a light coming and hands around her. The moment Lenalee realized who she was being held by was the moment that the light engulfed them.

"Lenalee you stopped crying! I'm sorry I scared you." He said with a depressed tone.

"Allen, what happened to your eyes, that and your rage was only thing I was scared of." Lenalee told him in a cheery tone hoping to cheer him up.

"I'll tell you in the tower. For now were in danger of being seen. And that isn't the greatest thing. " the white haired handsome boy said.

"Especially if the master of destruction sees, by the way you can out me down now." She said noticing the way he was carrying her. She then blushed.

"Sorry!" Allen said as he put Lenalee down.

We started walking towards the tower, an awkward silence reined over we both were driven crazy by it.

"_I have to talk about something!" _they thought in unison.

"Hey umm." Allen and Lenalee said at the same time.

They laughed.

"You first."Lenalee said

"I thought we could race see gets to the tower first and then talk!" Allen said.

**

* * *

Lenalee's P.O.V**

* * *

"I just thought the same thing!" I lied. I just mentally slapped myself saying _"you're so stupid so very stupid!"_ I snapped out of my thoughts when Allen yelled START.

"Huh, wait All-" I yelled. *sigh* "oh well!"

I activated Dark Boots and went the speed of sound. I passed a certain speeding bullet, so I slowed down to talk to him.

"That's not fair Lenalee!" Allen stated while laughing.

"Who said that going as fast as a bullet was fair!" I told him.

"Touché" Allen said sweetly while grabbing me."Be careful you were about run into something."

"Sorry." I said while taking in his scent. He was warm and he smelt like burning leaves in the fall and his breath was laced with honey. Allen's scent and warmth was enough to send me to sleep

"Lenalee, Hey Lenalee!" Allen yelled as darkness consumed me.

* * *

MEANWHILE IN THE ORDER: Rainn's P.O.V

* * *

"ALLEN, LENALEE WHERE ARE YOU!" Lavi yelled

"Che, they're probably in the ark!" Kanda stated.

"You might be right." I said

We all headed to the closest gate locations that we knew of.

"Damn it, Allen closed most of them!" Lavi stated

"Che Baka Moyashi!" Kanda said.

One is still open it directly links to the piano room though.

We all entered that gate, Gate number one.

**

* * *

IN THE ARK'S TOWER TOP ROOM: Allen's P.O.V (A/N: I like Allen's and Lenalee's p.o.v for some reason it's weird)**

* * *

(Moaning)

"Hey Lenalee, you awake?" I asked the somewhat still sleepy Lenalee.

"Yeah," she replied rubbing her eyes. "What happened, how did I fall asleep?"

"Wow, you're the first one to think that!" I said reading her mind

"What?"

"You fell asleep because of my scent and warmth. And you also think that my eyes are beautiful." I replied.

She punched me and broke her hand.

"You broke your hand and that also really hurt!" I said. "Here give me your hand."

"Well you read my mind how am I not going to be mad!" she pouted.

(A/N: unintentional Twilight scene, Sorry!)

I took off my Exorcist jacket and shirt.

**

* * *

Lenalee's P.O.V**

* * *

"HOLY CRAP, ALLEN WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I questioned him. He was taking his shirt off and placed on the table where his jacket. He took my broken hand and I whimpered in pain.

"Bite down on my shoulder. This will hurt a lot," Allen said seductively in my ear.

"You still haven't answered my question, yet so what are you doing?" I asked him.

"Using my healing power you won't have a broken hand but you'll have lots of bruising." He said still in my ear and still in that tone. He pulled me towards his shoulder, and I smelt his skin it was intoxicating. My thoughts: _"I'm going to have a stroke I'm going to have a stroke, and I'm going to fall asleep again!"_

"Stop worrying you're not going to have a stroke. I wouldn't allow it and you can fall asleep any time." He said in the same tone." I'm starting so bite down."

I felt the bone mend back together, I wanted to scream at the top of my lungs instead I bite down on his shoulder. I cried because it hurt like hell.

A minute later he was done. I looked at my hand it was bruised but not broken. I kissed him and he kissed me back, we broke apart.

"What was that for?" he asked very puzzled.

"You're denser than I thought but that makes you all the lovable! I LOVE YOU, ALLEN WALKER!" I yelled at him.

A light shade of pink spread across the bridge of his nose to his ears.

"I love you too, Lenalee Lee!" Allen said. "If I told you that I wasn't totally human would you run away?"

"No matter what love you are I will never run away." I said with my head leaning on his bare chest listening to his fast beating heart.

"Well I'll tell you the reason for my heart beating so fast and my eyes, my fragile rose" he said

"Go ahead, I promise you I won't ever run away," I told him in the same position.

"Well I'm a Vampire, Noah, human hybrid." Allen said looking away from me.

"Really, are you with the Black Order or The Earl?" I questioned him pulling his back to look at me.

"I will forever be with the Black Order because they are my family."

"Where would I be in the family?" I asked.

"You would be my wife." He said pulling me into another kiss.

We almost kissed when he clutched his head in pain.

"GAHHH!"

"Allen what's wrong?"

"T-the memories… where … sealed… long times ago are coming back!"

I hugged him very tightly "It'll be alright it'll be over soon!" he hugged me back.

"MAKE IT STOP PLEASE LENALEE!" he told me.

Allen blacked out again, so I set him on table with him being so light. "If Allen is a vampire then he would need blood right?" I thought out loud.

"Yea, can you give me some I'm thirsty?" he said as he sat up. Apparently he **was** awake and listening.

I leaned in close and he grazed sharp fangs over my neck signaling me not to move. I shivered when his fangs sunk into my skin.

(Gulping sound)

"Allen slow down."

He smirked.

"Allen please, you're taking too much!"

He let go and healed the mark. "Are you alright, Love?'' he questioned staring right into my eyes.

"Yeah, but know you put me in a trance every time you look at me." I told him. I stared at those bright Crimson/gold mix eyes in the left there was two rings one jet black next to his pupil and an innocence colored ring. Then in the right the black ring replaced with a sliver ring. They were dancing an eternal dance never stopping and never touching.

"Do they scare you?" he asked in a sweet tone.

"No, I just think they're beautiful." I replied as we embraced.

**

* * *

Lavi's P.O.V**

* * *

"Allen or Lenalee isn't here," I stated

"Well no shit Baka Usagi!"

"The tower! If they wanted to be alone they would be in the tower." Rainn said.

"Right!" we nodded

Rainn used her innocence of water controlling to fly, Kanda ran, Kory rode the hammer with me.

(Hence her name RAINN)

In minutes we were at the tower."Allen!"

We walked on their little scene Allen and Lenalee hugging each other. They immediately sprang away from each other and looked as if they were innocent and they were doing nothing to steal Lenalee's purity, as Komui would say it. Speaking of which we all almost had a Komui worthy fit!

"Umm, it's not what you think you think!" Lenalee stated with her whole face beat red.

"You see, Lenalee tripped and fell on to me. It caught me off guard and knocked me over." Allen said with a sigh.

"Oh, that's all?"

They nodded.

"ALLEN WALKER, LENALEE LEE THE ORDER IS LOOKING FOR YOU!" we yelled at them.

They didn't seem too surprised. We exited the tower with Lenalee and Allen walking in front of us. I listened to the conversation they were having.

"Can I come over tonight I wanna play poker with you?" Lenalee asked Allen.

"Sure Link isn't here anymore!" he smiled as he said this.

"I want to discuss some of your past and…." She whispered something in his ear so we couldn't hear.

"Sure O.K." Allen said with a slightly wider smile.

**

* * *

RETURNING FROM THE ARK REEVER'S P.O.V**

* * *

I saw the gate appear in the storage room I was in.

"Allen, Lenalee, Rainn, Lavi, Krory, Welcome back!" I greeted them with a smile,

"If anyone asks were we were, tell them we were in this storage room." Allen said with a look that I couldn't place but, he was clutching the area where his heart was.

"What happened to him?" I asked Lavi.

"He's battling his dark side. He came out for a surprise visit a few minutes ago. It's quite vicious it called us inconsiderate, pathetic, mutts in 14 different languages." Lavi replied very scared.

"He also put Kanda through the ringer!" Krory added.

Kanda walks out in torn clothes and scratches. "What got something to say?" he said with Mugen slightly unsheathed.

We all nod no. he Ched at our response.

**

* * *

LATER THAT NIGHT: LENALEE'S P.O.V**

* * *

(Knocking sound)

"Allen may I come in?"

(Silence)

"Allen?" I asked again while knocking harder.

(Door opening sound)

"Oh, Lenalee, sorry I was reading a book. Please come in."

I walked in, a small table was in the middle of his room, and on it were **A LOT** of snacks piled as high as a mountain and a deck of cards. We started the game. A few minutes later:

"So, Allen what memories did you gain?"

"Ones with the Earl, and the fact that I helped make Akuma what they are today." He said still looking at his hand and eating a chocolate filled cake.

"What?" I yelled breaking the strawberry Pocky stick I had in my mouth.

(A/N my favorite snack so why not.)

"Your voice is too loud." He said scooting back and staring into my eyes.

"Sorry." I said embarrassed while settling back down.

"Yes, I made the blueprints of the Akuma's body but didn't know a thing about what went inside. After all he is my uncle, so I'm supposed to trust and help, right?"Allen said looking at the floor depressed.

I forced him to look at me.

"You're not mad at me?"

"No, why would I you can never make me hate you. Remember I promised you I'll never run from you nor will I resent you in any way." I said sweetly.

I kissed him, a deep kiss.

* * *

SEALED MEMORIES AND FORBIDDEN LOVE

END

Me: that took forever.

Lenalee: what time is it?

Allen: 10:06 P.M.

Lavi: Oi, doesn't the authoress have school?

Me: I hate school and I don't want to sleep.

Allen: look at sleeping Timcanpy he's a perfect example of a good pet.

Me: he has a tall bright pink Mohawk.

Allen: What the LAVI WHAT DID YOU DO TO TIM

Lavi: Dark Allen is visiting! SOMEONE HELP ME!

Me: I'm going to sleep. Lenalee stop them would you.

Lenalee: when Lavi learns his lesson.

Me: night minna!

Cast: can't sleep because of Lavi and Allen

Lenalee: looks Lavi in a room

Allen: And Lenalee: Night everyone.

Kanda: remember to Review and suggest ideas!

Me: did Kanda just say that? i must be crazy tired goodnight!


	4. We are Generals!

Disclaimer: This is my first fic! Also I do not own -Man ALL characters belong to Hoshino Katsura. This story is based on IMMORTALS MASQUERADE PART ONE: EXORCIST by ShadowDragon94.

Nagi: hi minna

Me: kicks Nagi back to her group. Wait your turn Nagi.

Hayate: *catches her* we have to wait our turn ojo-sama.

Me the writer: thanks Hayate.

Allen: who was that?

Me: patience Allen, patience

Lavi: right so why is Lenalee **ALONE **with Allen?

Lenalee: we were playing poker, and nothing else happened!

Lavi: Right. (Sarcasm)

Chaoji: Hi

Krory: so what happened to Allen?

Lenalee: why do you ask?

Allen: I won't tell you'll find out. Don't you need to thank someone?

Me: Oh yeah, Thank you Wolfgirlpack1923 for your lovely review I hope for more! *bows*

Lavi: I feel like this chappy will be a good one! The song is Let\'s go Together by Afromania!

Cast: ENJOY

* * *

We are Generals? *START*

Allen's P.O.V

* * *

Lenalee leaned over the small table I had in my room, and kissed me. Seeing as how I didn't have to hold back my feelings I kissed her back and deepened the kiss. We broke apart.

"Umm I think it's time for me to go, its 11:00 so uhh." Lenalee stammered turning beet red.

"How about I escort you to your room?" I asked her.

She nodded.

Silence came over until we reached her door.

"Goodnight Allen, and uhh if you can take some from me any time you need it. Just don't get caught especially by the Master of Destruction!" Lenalee told me with an awkward laugh.

"Don't worry my fragile white rose, I won't." I smiled and she turned beet red.

I headed back to my room, turned off my light, and just laied there a million things were running through my mind all at once. "Hey Tim do you think i'm making the right decision?" Tim sighed and swooped down next to my head... and bit my ear. "Oww, Timcanpy Cross Walker why did you do that?" I sort of yelled and whispered, after all it was midnight. Thanks to Tim my thoughts cleared and I realized how sleepy I was. Tim let go of my ear and fell asleep on the small table next to my bed."Goodnight." i whispered falling into the realm of dreams.

**

* * *

NEXT DAY: NOON (LAVI'S P.O.V) **

I walked into the dining hall expecting Allen to be chowing down on a mountain of food and Lenalee sitting next to him eating fried rice and coconut shrimp. But neither was here. No mountain of food and no Lenalee. I walked over to Jerry the cook.

"Did Allen and Lenalee come earlier?" I asked.

"No they didn't, which is very strange. Lenalee may have gone on a short diet but Allen never skips his meals." Jerry said in very worried tone.

"Thanks Jerry, I'll search for them now." I said while running away to search. This peaked my interest as a Bookman. I was in deep thought and didn't notice Rainn walking to the dining hall.

(Thud) Rainn got knocked over.

"Whoa, Lavi where's the fire." Rainn asked with sarcasm.

"Sorry Rainn Allen and Lenalee went missing." I said helping her up.

"That's not surprising, here let me help." She said brushing dust off her mini shorts. (It's like Lenalee's 2nd uniform.)

"Okay but what are going to do?" I asked my bookman side still peaked.

"Innocence hatsudo secret abilities: Mizukagami (water mirrors)" Rainn yelled. That second a whirlpool of water surrounded her and it died down just as quick. "Everywhere in the Order there is water I can see."

I stood in awe.

"What are you waiting for come here."

I walked over careful not to touch one of the eight mirrors that surround her.

"So this is Lenalee's room we're in a glass and if I move the water and ah-ha found ya. I see Allen and Lenalee and they're playing poker on the bed. Oh and they're talking." Rainn informed.

"Hey isn't that a bad place to be? I mean they are **ALONE!**"

"Unlike some people Allen has morals!" Rainn yelled at me.

"Can you put on audio?"

"Yeah just don't talk we can hear them but they can hear us as well."Rainn warned "Ready no talking beyond this point."

"A strange dream?" Lenalee asked very curiously.

"Yeah, very strange it might have been more memories it was very sad. It was more like nightmare." Allen said tearing up.

Lenalee crawled over to Allen and hugged him "What was it about my black rose?"

Allen hugged Lenalee back and started crying "My mother and father were killed when I was 10! And it was right in front of me" Allen told her. "Lenalee can I lay down, I'm tired because I didn't get enough sleep?"

"Of course you can my Black Rose. After all you spent the night here." Lenalee said teasingly.

"Well your scent keeps my dreams calm." Allen said lying on Lenalee's lap.

"I do well I will be by your side. Maybe forever if you turn me."

"Sure I will when the war is over, but are you sure once it happens there's no going back." Allen asked worriedly.

"I think it over but I'm sure I want to be with you forever." Lenalee said fiddling with Allen's snow white hair as he drifted into the realm of sleep.

"Well I think we've seen enough don't you Lavi?" Rainn whispered.

I nodded in disbelief. _"Allen and Lenalee had a relationship weren't those strictly taboo in the Order?" _I thought. Rainn deactivated her innocence and the water mirrors disappeared into an innocence green and blue canteen she had.

"So what type of innocence do you have?" I asked.

"It's a new type. It's a crystal and equip. It's called mage type.

"Oh, hi Rainn Lavi what are you doing?" said a familiar voice.

"_Oh crap the master of destruction!" _they thought in unknown unison.

"Uhh. Nothing!" we said trying not to look suspicious.

"Awfully suspicious." Komui said

"Lavi was asking about my innocence!" Rainn suddenly exclaimed.

"Oh, is that all. Well have a nice day." He finished. Komui started walking away but looked back to ask us "Have you seen Lenalee?"

We shook our heads no. Komui walked off.

"That was close!" I sighed in relief.

"Hey umm Lavi what do you think Lenalee meant by _**turn her?**_" Rainn asked looking at me in the eyes.

"I don't know. But I think that they'll tell us when their ready." I told her while rubbing my neck. My mind _"STRIIKE!" _At that moment Bookman did a flying kick at my head thank god I dogged. He kicked me one too many times and my body memorized his movements.

"That was supposed to hit you stupid!" Bookman yelled at me.

"Stupid panda, that would've hurt!" I yelled back this caused me to get hit by a panda's hand. Rainn started laughing.

"Hello Miss Bishop, how are you?" Bookman said politely.

"I'm fine Bookman. But I'm a little hungry. Now if you excuse me." Rainn said bowing.

"I'll go with her. See you later Bookman!" I said chasing after Rainn.

**

* * *

LENALEE'S ROOM: ALLEN'S P.O.V**

* * *

I woke up in Lenalee's lap and in her room. Lenalee must have fallen asleep well we must have fallen asleep.

"_**Would Allen Walker, Lenalee Lee, Lavi, Bookman, **__**Arystar **__**Krory, and Rainn Bishop come to Komui's office!" boomed a voice on intercom.**_

"Lenalee hey, Lenalee wake up we're needed for a mission."

"Good morning Allen, a mission o.k." Lenalee said yawning.

It's a good thing that we're already wearing our Exorcist uniforms so we did a mad dash to Komui's office. Only to find the succeeded Hitler wannabe Malcolm C. Leverrier!

"Hello, Lenalee Lee and Allen Walker it's so nice of you two to join the discussion." The Hitler wannabe said.

"Okay so mission now explain. ingan-e daehan dangsin-eun bulssanghan byeonmyeong!" I said bitterly. (You pathetic excuse for a human, In Korean)

"What was that?"

"Nothing I just called you a pathetic excuse for a human in Korean." I said even more bitterly.

"Well Allen and Lenalee the higher ups decided to let you become Generals." Komui said with slight depression and happy tone.

"EHHHHH!"We all exclaimed in complete unison.

"Though you're not going to be free range Generals you're going to search for General Cross." Leverrier said.

I went as white as my hair. My mind _"NOT HIM, NO NOT MY FORMER MASTER!"_

"Allen are you o.k.?" Lenalee asked very worried.

"Yeah, just a little surprised at everything. Sorry to make you worry Lena." I said as I looked at Komui wanting to see his reaction to calling Lenalee Lena. He **ALMOST **jumped out of his chair and yelled at me, but couldn't because Hitler was there.  
"So later tonight there will be a congratulatory party for the new Generals' and squad will be called Lee and Walker squad!" Komui exclaimed. Everyone started clapping.

"Allen, Lenalee I need to make your uniforms now!" Johnny yelled as he burst through the door.

"After you two get measured lets go into town and get formal wear." Krory said.

We nodded. Later we finished getting measured we meet Rainn, Krory, Miranda, Lavi, and surprisingly Kanda.

"Che, Baka General Moyashi is here with General Lenalee."

"IT'S General WALKER BAKANDA!"

"Now stop fighting with Allen, Kanda."

LATER: WALKING TO TOWN

"Let's take a break!" Lavi panted.

"Lavi you can't be traveling with us if you can't stop asking for breaks." Lenalee said.

"I know but I'm parched!"

"One break wouldn't hurt would it?" Rainn asked.

"I guess not but we're out of water because Lavi drank it all." I told her.

"Good thing my innocence is a mage type." Rainn continued "Innocence hatsudo second level Secret abilities: Mizu no jūfuku (water duplication), there now there is water."

"Thanks Rainn." Lenalee said.

"No problem Lenalee onee-sama." Rainn replied that resulted in her covering her mouth.

"Onee-sama?" Lenalee questioned.

I whispered in ear "It means big sister in a respectful manner."

"It's okay Rainn you can call me that actually I'm honored to be your sister!" Lenalee said with a wide smile.

"Okay Lenalee onee-sama!"Rainn said as she ran to Lenalee and hugged her.

About 1 hr. later we were in town and we split up.

Miranda, Rainn, and Lenalee went together. And I went with Kanda, Krory, and Lavi.

**

* * *

Kanda's P.O.V**

* * *

"_Why do I have to go to this stupid party? If it's not enough I have to dress up. Baka Moyashi!" _I thought.

"Because everyone has to attend to congratulate Lenalee and me for becoming Generals. And it's General Walker BaKanda!" Moyashi yelled at me.

"I haven't said anything General Moyashi!" I snapped at him.

"Yuu is right he hasn't said anything." The Baka Usagi said defending me.

"Well he definitely thought something." Moyashi said.

"_Moyashi is crazy he read my mind."_

"_Yes, I did BaKanda. Wow, you're smarter than I thought."_

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" I growled out loud. Everyone looked concerned except Moyashi, I stared right those crimson mixed with gold eyes. They were cold and a wicked smirk spread across his lips.

"What's wrong Kanda?" Moyashi asked wickedly. Then the cross on his hand started glowing.

"Lena…lee LENALEE!" Moyashi yelled before jumping on the closest building and leaping from roof to roof, he was gone in seconds.

"Hello Exorcists." said Lulubell the Noah of Lust.

* * *

ALLEN'S P.O.V

* * *

I leaped from rooftop to rooftop in search for Miranda's light, Rainn's tower of water, and Lenalee dancing in the air. My cross's glow got more intense and sharp pain coursed through my arm. Then suddenly a voice said "Where are you going my brother Allen?"

"Road why are you here?" I asked her.

"Aww, can't I help my brother?"

"If you want to **help** me then give me some blood!" I yelled lunging at her with my sword drawn.

I heard her mutter "Node, hijō ni kōsoku!" (So very fast)

"You're not fast enough Road," I whispered in her ear.

"Hold on Allen don't! No stop please!" Road begged, I just smirked as I sunk my fangs into her neck. Whatever blood I took in I just spit out. "What's wrong Allen you don't like my blood?"

"Yeah, it's raw sugar and it's very thick."

"Well here's a present for you!" Road yelled while clutching the place that I bit. All of the sudden a lot of Akuma came out of nowhere. Lenalee, Rainn, and Miranda came out with them.

"Allen!" they yelled in unison.

Road disappeared through her leaving us to the Akuma.

"AHHH" (Crash)

Lavi landed right in front of us.

"Hi, Allen why did you run you left us alone with Lulubell!"

"I'm sorry but something bad would happen to Lenalee if I didn't!"

"Like what Allen?" Rainn asked.

"Lenalee would be in that crystal again."

"QUIT TALKING AND HELP US OUT!" Kanda snapped

"Attack" Lulubell commanded with a crack of her whip.

"LAU JIAMIN HATSUDO!"

"Cloud Nyne!"

"Hey, you looked a little overwhelmed. I was taking care of some Akuma on the other side of the town." Nyne said

"Well thank goodness you're here," Lenalee sighed with relief.

In 3 minutes flat the battle was over and the Noah escaped. "Shall we go about our original business?" I asked.

"Did I just hear an accent in your voice?" Lenalee questioned

"And it was a British accent!" Lavi pointed out.

"I was born in London and over the years I lost my accent! It pops up sometimes!"

So we split up again Cloud Nyne went with Lenalee, Rainn, and Miranda.

We went into a suit store I got a suit that looked somewhat like pianists, Lavi got one that trim to match his hair color, and Kanda got a dark navy blue with a blue rose. Krory said he didn't need a suit because he already had one. Secretly I was crying from laughing at Kanda and Lavi.

"Shall we buy something for the girls, Kanda?" I asked

"Why ask me General Moyashi." Kanda snapped.

"General Walker BaKanda! And it's your money we're spending."

"Why don't we, I want to see Lenalee's expression!" Lavi said in a cheery tone.

We walked in a store it had an assortment of things, hair things to rings. We strolled down different isles in search of something.

* * *

MEANWHILE: STILL SEARCHING FOR DRESSES: LENALEE'S P.O.V

* * *

"Oh, Lenalee you're so beautiful!" Miranda exclaimed.

"Thank you Miranda!"

"Yeah I agree with Miranda. Lenalee you could make Allen fall to his knees." Cloud Nyne added.

"What would be an achievement would to get Kanda to fall to his!" I inputted. We all started laughing like a group of friends in high school.

* * *

BACK TO ALLEN:

"Achoo!" and a faint sneeze came from outside

"You okay Allen?" Lavi asked. "You and Yuu both."

"I'm fine someone is talking about me that's all!"

I out of the corner of my eye I saw a pretty glass ring. It a reddish-purple with butterflies on it. And I also saw a little clip that was the same color. I took it to the cashier. She had brown eyes and straight, black hair. She had no nametag, but she reminded me of Lou fa.

"Is that all Walker-san?"

"How do you know my name?"

"It's me Lou fa!"

"Why are you here and not at the Chinese Branch?" Lavi questioned coming up behind me.

"Vacation, this is my family's store so I decided to visit!" Lou fa said while smiling. "Should I wrap this?"

"No, but thank you, oh yeah there's a party happening at the Order tonight so come it'll mean a lot!" I stated. Lou fa blushed.

"If you insist," she looked into my eyes. "What happened to your eyes they were silver?"

"The Noah part of me did this, it's irreversible."

"Oh, but they are very beautiful."

"Thank you, Lou fa!" I left her with some money.

"Took you long enough General Moyashi!"

"General Walker BaKanda!"

"Stop fighting this instant!"Lenalee yelled coming down and drop kicking Kanda's head.

"Lenalee…." I said.

"Allen! I missed you or my innocence did, look it changed colors." Lenalee stated lunging at me to give me hug.

"You're right it did," I said looking at her ankles. The anklets were supposed to be a reddish-purple were a dark blue trying to revert back to normal.

* * *

LATER JUST BEFORE THE PARTY: LENALEE'S P.O.V

* * *

"Allen!" I said as I ran into his room.

"What?"

He was startled by me just bursting in the door without knocking. Whatever he was holding he quickly stuffed in his pocket.

"Can you tie this?"

"Ohh, that's all."

I nodded.

"There you go, but before you go can I have some?"

"You can, but lock the door."

(Locking sound)

Allen stood there taking some of my shoulder length dark green almost black hair and smelt it.

"Your shampoo is coconut." He came down to the base of my neck, "your perfume is apple blossoms. And body wash is…. lilac"

"We'll be late for the party." I said unable to move.

After a little bit of teasing, his hot ghostly breath went down my neck. Then fangs slowly broke my skin. I gasped out in pain and pleasure.

(Gulping sound)

"Hey Allen you're taking too much again!"

He let go and healed the wound. "Are you alright my fragile white rose?"

"Yeah I'm a little lightheaded though."

He and forced me into a kiss and warm, salty, sticky, but somewhat sweet liquid was forced into my mouth. It was blood; he gave it to me to keep me from becoming Anemic!

(Knocking)

"General Walker it's time." Lavi informed from outside.

"I'll be right there!"

"O.k. escort Lenalee would you."

"Don't worry I will ."

Lavi walked away.

"You alright?"

"Yes, well what do you think?" I had a crimson dress on. It reached the floor, and had little diamonds flowing down the middle of my chest to hold a shawl on my shoulders.

"You're drop-dead gorgeous but a little more is needed." Allen whispered in a seductive tone.

"And what is that?"

"These things." He pulled out a small butterfly clip and a glass ring. He placed the clip in my hair to hold back my bangs. The ring he placed on my finger.

"This a promise ring, it's a reminder of the promises I've made and the ones I have yet to make. I love you Lenalee Lee."

"And I love this black tainted rose of mine named Allen Walker."

"We are late for the party, shall we tell them?" I asked him.

"Sure why not." I told her opening the door to the main hall.

"Cheers, to the two new Generals!" Everyone shouted as we walked in.

"General Walker and General Lee here are your uniforms." Johnny said holding out 2 wrapped boxes.

"Umm, we also have an announcement to make. That Allen and I are umm."I couldn't say it.

"What she wants to say is that we are dating!" Allen said. I turned red and Komui fainted. That instant we were surrounded by everybody. But the next thing I knew we were in the garden.

"Hey Allen, how old are you really?"

"Physically I'm 15 but if count from the day I was born I'm 200 years."

"1 more question what if the war doesn't end until 20 years from now?"

"I promise I'll turn you when you're 18."

We kissed again and our hands wondered around our bodies.

* * *

We are Generals? *End*

Me: I'm writing like no tomorrow!

Allen: Yeah, even not doing homework.

Lavi: hey don't you have other plans for this comedy section.

Me: no, they will be shorter to fit Omakes.

Lenalee: that might be fun.

Komui: Allen you octopus how dare you steal my sweet Lenalee!

Me & S.D94: Fetch! Lock Komui up.

Lavi: its 10:45 Goodnight or day whenever you're reading!

Lenalee: Please review

Cast:ZZZZ


	5. Shocking Discoveries

Disclaimer: This is my first fan fic! Also I do not own -Man ALL characters belong to Hoshino Katsura. This story is based on IMMORTALS MASQUERADE PART ONE: EXORCIST by ShadowDragon94.

Me: GET UP ALREADY!

Lavi: What time is it *Walks out in sweatpants and white tee-shirt*

Lenalee: 6:17 not that early but I slept in *Walks out of Allen's room yawning*

Allen: I've been up for awhile.

Me: well you could've helped out!

Lavi: I'm going back to bed.

Kanda: Baka Usagi don't. I will go through a lot. *Points Mugen at Lavi's throat*

Me: I take all my anger out on Kanda.

Allen: (smile)

Kanda: Baka Moyashi.

Lavi: Be nice Yuu.

Kanda: Don't call me Yu!

Allen: I would like to thank the people that are sticking with the story from beginning!

Me: I will update as soon as the chapters are done!

Lavi: Sorry, she took so long to update!

Me: I got grounded for a year!

Lenalee: Well enjoy the chapter! The song is: Rise by: Origa.

* * *

THE SHOCKING DISCOVERIES KOMUI'S P.O.V

* * *

I sprang back to life, just to find people scattered searching for Allen and Lenalee.

"Supervisor Komui, Allen and Lenalee went missing again." Reever said.

"Rainn come here!" I called out.

"Yes. I'm here. God this isn't the right dress to be running in!" Rainn said panting.

"You have permission to use your innocence!"

"Right, LISTEN AND STOP SEARCHING I'M GOING TO USE MY INNOCENCE!" Rainn called out.

"WHY WOULD WE LISTEN TO A 13 YEAR OLD!" said a random finder.

"BECAUSE I CAN FIND THEM! AND BESIDES INNOCENCE USEAGE HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH AGE!"

"Rainn hurry and just find them!" I ordered.

Rainn nodded. She started moving her hands in a circle and the symbol for water came on the floor. Her light blue dress started circling along with her strawberry-blond hair. (For her dress design think Grave of Maria) Then a whirlpool of water engulfed her, now there's no sight of Rainn.

* * *

INSIDE THE TYPHOON:

"Innocence long range mode setting capture!" I said opening the canteen I had and throwing the water out of the typhoon. "That should do it!"

OUTSIDE TYPHOON: Narrative

The water drops that came out of the typhoon suddenly grew to be human sized…..bubbles.

You could only see a dark shadow that was Rainn. She was swiftly moving her hands over something like a piano. Then she touched the wall of the swirling vortex of water. "GOOOOOOO!" You could clearly hear her yell. The bubbles left and typhoon dispersed. "Now we wait!" Rainn said dry and smiling. The finders came down to the main floor.

"Sorry." Said the finder that said that outburst.

"It's alright!"

A few minutes later:

"THEY'RE BAAACK!" Rainn said in a mischievous tone. She opened the door, and in came Lenalee and Allen in a bubble with a solid water bind around their hands and feet. Ultimately Allen and Lenalee were bound together as well.

"What's the meaning of this Rainn?" Lenalee yelled at her. Rainn was very taken back by this.

"It's not like I wanted to use this method! Please forgive me Lenalee onee-sama!" Rainn cried.

"I forgive you, but its Allen's fault for acting on his instincts!"

"So, it's my fault now. Is it?"

Everyone laughed at this little comedy act. Rainn deactivated her innocence, the bubbles and binds returned to her canteen. Lenalee and Allen plopped on the floor.

(2 bodies falling)

"Ouch, that hurt." Lenalee said while trying to get up.

"That reminds me, Komui can Lenalee and get our innocence checked?" Allen asked.

"Sure, but why?" Komui questioned.

"I'll explain on the way. Lavi, Bookman come with there's something strange about our innocence. " Allen said calmly. Bookman stayed at the table with some pudding but, Lavi tagged along.

* * *

LAVI'S P.O.V

* * *

"Earlier before we fought the Noah my innocence was throbbing to protect Lenalee." Allen explained.

"After the battle we split up again and my innocence turned colors." Lenalee added.

Komui hummed. "I see, well that certainly is strange."

Nobody talked until we reached Hevlaska's chamber.

"Hello, Komui, Allen, Lenalee, Lavi how are you today?"

"We all are fine, Lenalee's and Allen's innocence need a checkup." Komui said kindly.

"Is that so? Well then Step forward Allen, Lenalee." Hevlaska said. They stepped forward. Hevlaska touched them both at the same time and she suddenly pulled away. "That's really surprising! How could I have missed this?"

"What's wrong Hevlaska?" Komui asked.

"The innocence neither of them is complete. Allen's and Lenalee's innocence complete each other!"

"So in other words…" Komui hesitated.

"They have the heart." I added

"So, why didn't the innocence react before?" Allen asked.

"My theory is that your innocence was too unstable for anyone to notice, and you leveled up Lenalee's innocence had to be on the level. So hers also leveled up to match." I said. I wasn't really surprised that Lenalee and Allen held the heart of innocence. "So, which means you two can't be far apart for too long."

Hevlaska continued "Allen, what you are mystery to you and others close to you."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know. Only time will tell."

"Great, perfect just perfect." Allen mumbled

"Allen are you o.k.?" Lenalee asked.

"No I'm not. I have a migraine and a fever." He said before collapsing, his breath was reduced to a pant, and a light pink spread across his the bridge of his nose before encasing his ears. The pink on his ears clearly showed through his snow white hair.

"Allen-kun!" Komui yelled. Hevlaska also seemed surprised by Allen's sudden collapse.

"Allen you alright?" Lenalee whispered in his ear. She felt his forehead. "You're burning up! Is it more of them?"

"Yes…. It's only a short phase, it'll pass soon." Allen said softly and weakly. Lenalee picked him up, activated her Dark Boots and took off him somewhere. Where I don't know but they gone in an instant.

* * *

LENALEE'S P.O.V

* * *

I headed to Allen's room a few moans came from Allen's limp and sweat covered body. "Hold on we'll be there soon."

"Lena…l…ee don't worry about me."

"Stupid vampire. But, you're my stupid vampire." I said arriving at Allen's doorstep realizing that couldn't open it without dropping him. "Great." I muttered, and then I saw Kanda walking by. "Kanda can you help me open the door? I can't without dropping Allen." I asked him.

"Why are you carrying Moyashi?"

"He's sick but, he doesn't need to go to the medical wing."

Kanda opened the door for me. "Thank you Kanda!" Che was his response. I closed the door, set Allen on his bed.

(Click)

"Door locked, Check. Now I need a cloth for Allen's head." I scurried to the bathroom. I found a dark blue cloth. I chuckled _"This is so like him!" _I thought. I put it under cold water, wiped the sweat from his forehead. As I leaned over his body he grabbed me and pulled me onto the bed with him. I wasn't expecting this so I let out a sequel from the surprise.

"What's wrong?" he asked

"Nothing you just surprised me a bit!" I said. He sat up. "Has your fever broken?" I asked touching our foreheads to check his temp.

"Yes, and my migraine is gone." He pulled me into a kiss, his lips tasted like honey. Then his hands lightly went over ticklish spots on my sides. I broke apart from the passionate kiss to partly get air and to laugh. "Allen…. Please... Stop…. It …. Tickles!"

"Not happening Love."

Now I was crying from laughing and I fell backwards taking Allen with me. _"Now this is an awkward position." _ I thought. I stopped laughing when the door opened and standing there was Komui and Reever. And dangling in Komui's hand were keys.

"ALLEN YOU OCTOPUS YOU DARE TRY TO STEAL MY SWEET, PURE, ANGEL LENALEE'S PURITY!"

"Good thing I'm immortal." He whispered in my ear then kissed my cheek.

"ALLEN WALKER PERPARE TO DIE! KOMORIN 6 EXTRIMATE ALLEN WALKER!"

"Bring it Komui!"

Then a small robot walked in the room. "Exterminate Allen Walker." It spoke. "Ex…EXTERMINATE" it boomed as it shook. The once yellow eye was bright red and it shot a laser at us.

"Lenalee are you alright?" Allen taken the laser blast by himself and was holding me tight.

"Don't ask me that when obviously not!" I cried

"I'm fine but I'll need some blood later." He whispered.

He got up off the bed and stood up. The burn down his back healed in seconds. Even if he was Noah that burn wouldn't heal that fast.

"Now what should I do to Komorin?" Allen asked sadistically. His skin turned Noah gray I don't why but Komui was quaking in his slippers. Reever was gone and in stormed Leverrier and crow members. They grabbed me and Allen.

"Let go of me! Let go of me now!" I pleaded

"No Lenalee he is a Noah." Leverrier said.

"Allen whatever they do don't drain them." I said while getting dragged away looking back at Allen and saw a glimpse of his Noah form One Stigmata in the middle of his forehead. Then he laughed a similar to Tyki's back in the ark.

"Do your worst Leverrier. But, can't kill me I'm immortal!"

"Whatever you're not immortal! You are Noah and human!" Komui declared.

(Bang) Leverrier shot Allen in the head.

"ALLEN!"

(Insane laughter)

Now I was crying.

"Stop this, Allen." A beautiful ghost said.

"Mother…how nice of you to join us."

"Mother?" I questioned.

"Yes, my name is Sarah Arknight Walker and I'm Allen's mother."

"You're human, right?" Komui hurriedly asked.

Sarah hesitated a little because she wasn't human but vampire. But, only I knew that fact.

"I knew it!" Leverrier shouted pointing at Noah Allen, "This isn't human!"

"No, you're wrong Allen is human! He has some Noah's blood and that's all!"

Allen realized he was risking revealing his third bloodline and he reverted back to being his human form.

"Mother what did you come here for?"  
"Why else to see my newly awakened son of course!"

"You shouldn't have."

"Hello, I'm Lenalee Lee! Allen's girlfriend!"

"Lenalee…" Komui muttered. "Allen Walker prepare to die!"

"Allen run!" Sarah yelled.

Allen couldn't run Komorin was right behind him. I sensed that he wasn't going use innocence, but this Allen was pure vampire. In two swift kicks Komorin was down. Not even my new Dark Boots could do that.

"Allen it's time for me to leave." Sarah said sadly. Sara had pale skin, crimson eyes, and long flowing brown hair. You would think she is an angel not a vampire. "You're father is still alive, but I don't how he could've survived that attack though. When you meet him tell him that I love him, O.k.?"

"It's a shame I want to get to know you, Sarah. You seem like good person." I said.

"Hmm. Maybe I could meet you…in your dreams."

"Really!"

"Yes. Just wait a moment." Sarah touched my forehead. I felt magic run through me.

"Wow, I feel connected somehow. This isn't going to affect me or my Innocence, right?"

"No, it's just a tracker so I can find you later."

"Oh. Allen are you going say goodbye?"

"It was good seeing you again, Mother."

"It was good seeing you too, Allen."

Allen and I were kind of happy that Sarah A.K.A Allen's mother cleared up most of the confusion. We turned around after Sarah left, Komui just stood there like a statue. Leverrier also seemed surprised.

"Allen your Mother is very beautiful person." Komui managed to say.

"Isn't she? She was also a very good mother."

"Your father who is he?" Leverrier asked.

"I don't know… But he is Noah."

"Really, Allen is a human and Noah?" Johnny right outside Allen's doorway.

"Yes, it's true." Allen stated.

"You're the enemy!" Chaoji yelled.

"You're still here, right? If I really was the enemy would you be alive?"

"No, none of us would be."

I glanced at my watch it read 2:00 a.m. "Whoa, it's that time already! I got to go to bed. Night."

"Goodnight Lenalee." The others responded. I left.

* * *

(Narrative)

* * *

"Allen, are you sure about your father?" Lavi asked coming out of nowhere.

"Yes."

"Well, we'll discus this in the morning." Leverrier said. Everyone nodded and left Allen and Timcanpy in the room by themselves.

(chill in the air) Timcanpy darted under the blankets on Allen's bed. All you could see was a big shivering ball.

"This is interesting." A small child's laugh came from within the room.

"Who are you?" Allen asked whatever just spoke. Allen's left eye didn't activate to the voice or anything at all.

"Boo." A ghost girl appeared next to Allen. Allen jumped 10 feet in the air.

"You startled me!" Allen sighed.

"Sorry, all I want is fun." The ghost girl smiled. The ghost was about 16 years old, long brown hair, very pale white skin. (not just because she's a ghost)

"What is your name?"

"Hikari. Are you him?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You are the first of the guardians, right?

"Guardians?"

"Guardians. They have protected the worlds for decades."

"The worlds?"

"Hopeless….You are the prince of the vampire world. Also it's protector."

"I can't be someone that important!"

"You are but, there are others."

"Others?"

"They are all vampire hybrids. Like you."

"Who?"

"There is the princess of the dragon world, the prince of the magical world, prince of the human world, princess of the werewolf world, and the princess of the fairy world."

"Who are they?"

"I'm sorry I can't say. You must find them yourself. Prince." Hikari said sadly. "Call upon me if you need help."

"Wait! Please tell me!"

"I'm sorry I can't." Hikari disappeared into thin air.

(20 minutes later)

"Now I can't sleep." Allen sighed sitting up. Hikari's words keep echoing in his head.

(creaking of door) "Allen?" came a whisper. "Are you awake?"

"Yes, Lenalee. Why are you up?"

"I couldn't sleep. Something was bothering me. Did anything strange happen?"

"I met a ghost girl named 'Hikari' she told me things." Allen said pitifully "Now, I can't sleep."

"What did she say?"

"I'm a prince. And I'm the first of the 6 guardians."

"Is it true?"

"Seemed true enough to me."

* * *

SHOCKING DISCOVERIES END

Nicole: Major writer's block!

Allen: (sweatdrop)

Nicole: Now we are inviting future characters into these blocks!

Lavi: Nicole is the writer.

Nicole: (smile)

Lenalee: Where is the others?

Nickolas: I'm here…

Kylee: Where are the Noah?

Earl: We are here.

Allen: The Earl!

Nicole & Road: Not enemy!

Lavi: Okay?

Tyki & Kylee: We aren't enemies right now.

Nicole: (Big smile)

Nick: (big smile)

Matthew: Preview or not?

Nicole: Nope not this time!

Allen & Road: Please R&R! (smile)

Nicole: It's 9:00 so goodnight!


	6. New unexpected member Jenna!

Nicole: Hello all once again!

Nick: You're not grounded anymore!

Allen: Amazing….

Kanda: Che.

Nicole: (Pull Kanda's cheeks really hard) Can't you be happy for me?

Kanda: Let go!

Nick: Nikki let go.

Nicole: Fine… (Let's go)

Kanda: (rubbing his cheeks) Crazy girl.

Nick: (punch Kanda to the Moon) Don't call her crazy!

Lenalee: (just woke up)*sleepy* Enjoy…

* * *

Chapter 5 New unexpected member Jenna!

* * *

(Morning) (Lavi's P.O.V)

After talking for a long time about what Hikari said the couple fell asleep without realizing it. I stood in the doorway with the door open grinning.

(Growling)

"Is that Allen? Its sounds like a sound a demon would make." I thought. I still couldn't wrap my head around the idea of Allen being a prince and vampire at that. "Guardians? I wonder who they are. I wonder if I could have a chance with one of them."

"Lavi, what do you want?" Allen said out of nowhere. Lenalee's head was on his arm so I figured it was asleep. He looked tired and he didn't want to get out of bed either the last thing he wanted was to be bothered.

" Oh, by the way you wouldn't get a chance with the guardians. They most likely have their mates with them. The only way you'll get a chance with any of them is if the mate dies or is dead." Allen said sadly. The thought of losing Lenalee must've came into his mind.

"I'll leave you two alone. Don't get caught by Komui. Alright?"

Allen nodded and fell back asleep. "If only I had a camera." I whispered silently to myself. I closed and locked the door, hoping that Komui wouldn't call for Lenalee. I turned to head for the cafeteria I over heard some finders talking.

"Did you hear?"

"Hear what?"

"That Exorcist Allen Walker. His father is a Noah and rumor has it that the Noah killed his mother!"

"More stupid rumors" I said quietly.

"Lavi!"

I snapped right out of my thoughts to see Rainn calling my name.

"What is it? You startled me!"

"Sorry, but it's urgent. I can't find Lenalee or Allen!"

The picture of Allen and Lenalee sleeping soundly in the room came to my mind.

"Did you check Allen's room?"

"Yes. But the door was locked. I couldn't get in. I knocked on the door but no one answered. That's not like Allen!" Rainn began panicking.

Rainn is right even Lenalee -who is a light sleeper when she hasn't just come back from a mission- would've answered. Allen must be some kind of trouble. "Did you use your innocence in the room?" I now began panicking.

"Yes. But no one was there!" Rainn was shaking with fear.

"Rainn calm down. I need you to calm down."

"I'll try. I can't I just can't. I-I can't even think. My mind is all over the place."

I took Rainn's hand and ran to Allen's room. I pick the lock with a key made out of Rainn's innocence. She was right on one was here. Not that I doubted her or anything. Suddenly a ghost appeared.

"Prince Allen was taken. Deemed to dangerous for his own good. The council has thrown the worlds into chaos. Humans are killing us. Dragons are living in fear. Werewolves are being used as slaves."

Rainn turned white as Allen's hair. I looked at Hikari. "Hikari where is Lenalee?"

"With Prince Allen, human there is nothing that you can do. Another guardian has kept a close eye on those who were taken, tortured, had their memories erased and families murdered. The princess of the Dragon world is still awake and still being hunted down by the council." Hikari said bluntly.

"How do you know?"

"It's my sole purpose to revive the last generation. Prince Allen is part of the last generation."

"What's going to happen now and how did this start?" Rainn said totally lost.

"The Kings and Queens of the six worlds Werewolves, fairy, vampires, dragons, humans, and Mages formed a strong, harmonic, council. Their sons and daughters are known as the last generation."

"Okay. So why is there chaos now?"

"One tragic day the council was murdered. Their children are the last generation they won't die. They are the true immortals. Last generations are born once every 1ooo years. They will be children of the council."

"So why is the council after them?"

"The last generation can withstand all wounds. But blood lust makes them vulnerable to death. They will die if their blood lust reaches max. The murderers of the council are the current council. The council wants to capture and starve the last generation of blood."

"That explains a whole lot." Rainn said with no surprise.

"Why aren't you surprised?" Hikari and I asked in unison. "Jinx."

"Hikari is a nice ghost girl. I'm not human either."

Hikari and I stayed silent for about five seconds. "WHAT?"

Rainn just looked at them blankly.

Hikari settled down in a hurry and cleared her throat. "Anyway you not need to worry about Allen and his mate." Hikari looked at the sun, "it's time for me to leave." Hikari vanished before any one could tell her wait. Rainn and I were turning around to leave when a sudden step came from the window. We turned around to see a wounded, blood covered girl kneeling on the window holding knocked out Allen and Lenalee.

"Eh? Humans? Oops." She said.

* * *

Commercial

Nicole: I'm having so much fun!

Rainn: Why am I not human?

Nicole: Don't complain.

Nick: When do I come in?

Allen: This totally changes part 3 doesn't it?

Nicole: Yeah.

Lenalee: Back to story.

End of commercial

* * *

The wind blew suddenly and pushed the girl inside. It seemed she didn't notice and she fell head first onto the hard stone floor.

"Are you okay?" Rainn asked worriedly.

"I'm fine….I think…" She got up and brushed the dirt of her clothes which were already blood covered. "I'm Jenna, nice to meet you." Jenna smiled sweetly.

Rainn and I looked at her clothes they were something like a school uniform. A stream of fresh blood came from a large deep gash in her stomach. The door creaked open just as I was about to say something about the wound.

"I heard something fall, is everything alright?" Miranda asked nervously Krowley was also there. Jenna fell again.

"Are you alright?" Krowley yelled.

"I'm so hungry and thirsty…"

"The humans here aren't helping either." A man walked in again through the window.

"Nick is that you? Where have you been I had to get both of them by myself?"

"Sorry." Nick picked Jenna up he felt her forehead. "You're burning up. Where's the infirmary?"

I held Allen and Krow-chan got Lenalee. "Follow us."

The three of us went to the infirmary in record time. It turns out that Allen and Lenalee only had minor bruises. Jenna should've died from loss of blood. But it didn't make sense; wasn't Jenna human? I remember Hikari saying something _"The last generation can survive all wounds. They are true immortals." _ So Jenna is part of the last generation?

"Did Hikari tell you that, Lavi?" Jenna smiled weakly. Now that her hair and face was cleaned up from all the blood I could see what she really looked like. Jenna's hair was snow white, her eyes were ice blue but they weren't cold they full of warmth and love, her skin was very pale but slightly pink because of her high fever.

"How do you know about Hikari?"

"You have many questions, Lavi. I was born with white hair. Yes, I'm part of the last generation. Hikari was murdered along with my parents and my daughter. Hikari is my sister she helps me keep an eye on the last generation. Allen is the only one I know of so far, I will find the others." Jenna looked away. "Lavi, can you help me?"

"Help, with what?"

"I need…blood. Please give me blood."

I stared at her wanting to help her but I'm not sure if she really needs it or not. Or whether she'll just drain me dry without a second thought. Again Hikari words echoed loudly in my head _"They are venerable to death if their blood lust reaches max."_

"Its fine if you don't want to. I just met you and you might have mixed feelings about wanting to give it or not. You know Allen better." Jenna looked turned towards me and smiled not making eye contact with me. The door banged open with someone shouting.

"WHERE IS THAT GIRL?" Louvelier shouted. He spotted Jenna and grabbed the collar of her shirt brought her face closer to his. "Snake. What are doing? Also your blood smells very good." Jenna smiled. "What? Are you an Akuma?" Louvelier demanded, throwing her back into the bed.

"Akuma? No I'm very different than an Akuma, very different." Jenna said licking her lips and laughing.

"How so, show me proof!"

"You brought it on yourself." Jenna leaped out of the bed with the so-fast-if-you-blink-you'll-miss-it speed sunk her sharp fangs into his neck.

"What do you think your doing?" Komui said.

Jenna let go of him and Leverrier fell to the floor shivering. "I'm just demonstrating why I'm not an Akuma." She smiled again, "Anyway I got what I wanted so I'll leave this place."

"That's not going to happen. Your heart was torn out of your body in your fight. And also what were you fighting? I've never seen this extent of wounds on any human before." The head nurse said walking into the room. She pulled out some x-rays of Jenna's body. "You broke several ribs, fractured your arm, broke your leg and the list goes on. You'll be staying here."

Jenna sighed deeply. "I guess I'll stay here then. I'll be in your care then. Have any idea where Nick is?"

"Nick? I'm not sure." I told her.

"Thanks. Jenna looked at her clothing. "Can I have my uniform back?"

"No. It was damaged so we have someone repairing it." Said Komui.

"Can I have an exorcist uniform?"

Komui handed her a uniform.

"Thanks. Can you leave?"

Everyone left Jenna to change a minute later she came out the uniform was a short sleeved shirt with a pair of long pants. "How do I look?"

We had some silence for awhile. She finally left running in a mad dash outside where she thought Nick was.

* * *

(Narrative)

"Hikari, where are you!" Jenna yelled.

"Yes Noah princess?" Hikari said coming from a wall.

"Hey! I maybe a host and a princess but don't call me that!"

Little did the two know there was Kanda listening to their conversation. "A Noah? Why is a Noah princess here?" He yelled coming out of the hallway, pointing Mugen to Nicole's back.

"Hey, now! Don't threaten!" Jenna said holding her hands up.

"I am sorry princess."

"Why is a Noah here?"

"Long story. Bring your superiors and I'll tell only when Allen and his mate are awake." Jenna said.

* * *

Nicole: Sorry it took so long to update.

Lavi: You ruined everything!

Nicole: I am Jenna in the story.

Pride: Hello!

Nick: Who is Pride?

Nicole: (avoiding question) Thank you for waiting for the update!

Nick: You didn't answer my question!

Lenalee: Bye!


	7. The Dark Truth

Nicole: Okay you all remember what happened last time right? Well sorry no comedy. On to the story!

Chapter #7 The Dark Truth

* * *

"Che, you Noah are not trustworthy! Why are you here?" Kanda yelled.

"I have almost complete control over Pride. Celestia scares Pride along with innocence. Pride is my Noah while Celestia is my dragon. I have parasitic beasts as innocence."

Komui passed by with a displeased look on his face when he saw Mugen nearly cutting into Jenna's back.

"Kanda-kun! What do you think you're doing?"

"She is a fucking Noah! Why else would I be doing this?" Kanda yelled back.

Jenna's hair turned jet black. And what skin was visible was gray.

"I can hear you guys you know." Jenna turned around to face Kanda and Komui. Showing the clear marking of a Noah the seven stigmata.

"You are Noah!" Komui gasped in disbelief, "Sound the alarm!"

"Told you Komui," Kanda Ched and prepared to fight.

The alarm sounded saying that there is a Noah in the order.

"Die you fucking Noah!" Kanda yelled lunging at Pride.

"Where is the Noah?" Allen and Lenalee yelled.

"I am not here to fight, my name is Pride I have the Noah memory of Pride. Just so you know, Allen. Your father The Fourteenth is alive. Neah Walker." Pride smiled. "I will bring Neah and Mia here, if you let me. They won't kill you. My host is interesting Noah, vampire, dragon. Even holds innocence. How amazing is that?"

A few more exorcists came including Louvelier.

"Attack the Noah! What are waiting for Walker, Lee, Kanda kill the Noah?"

"According to Jenna's memories she bit you. Celestia says that too. I am not here to kill I am here to make a deal."

"A deal? Noah can't be trusted! Don't try to pull this!" Lenalee said.

"Allen did you talk to Hikari?"

"Allen I am a prince and you are the dragon world princess." Allen continued "You are trustable! I trust you."  
"There you have it. Now if you excuse me Celestia is threatening me." Pride bowed and disappeared, making Jenna's body go back to normal. "You talked to Pride, you happy now?"

"Let's talk, in 3 hours until then well have a nice time." Louvelier said walking away.

"Jenna, Lenalee, Allen come with me." Komui said.

* * *

(In Komui's office)

"Let's start off with an easy question." Komui said with a fake smile "Why are you here, Noah?"

"I prefer not to be called Noah, also please let me out of the chains. If want you to talk to Pride just say so. She knows a lot more about Noah than I do. My name is Jenna Star,"

"Okay, Jenna. I don't need to talk to Pride and you aren't getting out of the chains. Just answer the question."

Jenna sighed and tried to get comfortable in the chair and chains but could not. "Okay, I never wanted to meet anyone all I simply did was fight the council and bring Allen and his mate back here, and then Rainn and Lavi saw me." Jenna sighed again.

"Council? What council?"

"Allen you haven't told yet have you?" Jenna tried glaring at Allen even though she couldn't look at him; Allen felt the sting of the glare.

"Allen-kun you know?" Komui asked him puzzled.

"She knows more than I do." Allen said as he shrugged his shoulders in boredom.

Komui took his attention away from Allen and put back on Jenna. "Who is this Council?"

"The council before the current one was organized and peaceful then a few years later each of the council had children which will later be exposed to great danger, the king and queen of the dragon, magical, vampire, werewolf, fairy, human worlds all got murdered by The Earl, Riku, the Dark Lord his name is unknown, Firefly, Shima, and Koma. The children also were going to be murdered. But they are the guardians never dying they live forever unless their bloodlust kills them. Allen and I are two of those guardians."

"Is that all? Or is there more?" Lavi asked as a Bookman.

"No, the council found out about this and went to hunt down the guardians, capture, starve, and if that didn't work erase their memories and seal the guardian. That happened to Allen and the others. I am the only one who escaped."

"Prove this. I want to see proof.

"I bit that man's neck and drank his blood. You want to see a dragon?"

"No that is quite all right. It is time for the meeting." Komui unlocked Jenna and escorted her to the conference room. Allen and Lavi were right behind them.

* * *

(In the conference room)

All the generals and supervisors were there. "I am terribly sorry for being late." Komui bowed.

"This room reminds me of the council, horrid memories." Jenna sat down in a chair as did Komui, Allen, and Lavi.

"This is the Noah? Does not look anything like one." Could Nyne commented.

"If you want to speak to a Noah ask politely, I am older than all of you." Jenna said.

"Let us speak to the Noah." Louvelier said nicely. Oh how Jenna enjoyed that while everyone had their jaws on the floor.

"Very well, I will she will stay out for a long time just be prepared. She will mind her manners. So there won't be any blood shed tonight or any day we are here. Goodnight" Jenna closed her eyes her body became of a Noah's Gray skin and seven stigmata. Her eyes opened to become that of a Noah's own gold. "Hello, I am Pride nice to meet you all."

"Okay, why are you here?" Tiedoll asked.

"A simple question, my host Jenna had to bring back Allen and that girl back. Simple question simple answer." Pride enjoyed being center of attention.

"Pride, correct?" Pride nodded. "What memory do you have and your number as well." The South America branch head asked.

"It is as my name suggests I have the memory of the proud Noah. My number fifteen I guess." Pride thought on it, "I am not too sure."

"Your ability?" Allen asked.

"I can stop time or slow it down." Pride smiled at her ability. "I don't ever use unless it is absolutely needed. It is tiring."

"That is pretty handy at times." Louvelier said.

The room broke out into chatter.

"The question is if the Noah can be trusted!" Bak yelled slamming his hands on the table.

Everyone turned their head and looked at Pride. "What? You heard my host's words I made a promise and Noah don't break them."

"I don't know if we should trust Noah." One branch head said.

That ticked Pride off but she hid her anger; and hid it well. "I have a deal to make."

"Oh, and what would that be?"

"If I get to stay I will make Jenna help out in beating the Earl. Also the guardians have to stay here and not be discriminated for being not human same with some other Noah."

"There is other Noah?" Louvelier exclaimed

"The fourteenth and Layla." Pride smiled. "I told you that Neah was alive."

"So, Pride where are they?" Allen asked. Pride guessed it was because of curiosity of his father.

"In the Ark….I hid them there. Sorry I used the Ark." Pride just smiled again.

"You did what?" Everyone screamed at Pride.

"The Ark is happy to see its original master. So cool your jets."

In a big mad dash everyone ran into the Ark's gate.

* * *

(In the Ark)

"They are in the piano room." Pride said. "Allen, led us there."

"Okay." Allen led us to the piano room where Neah and Layla were supposed to be. Pride opened the door.

"Pride? Is that you?" They asked from hiding behind the couch.

"Yes, and they have agreed to let us stay here along with the guardians." Pride smiled. But this time it was a true smile. "Introduce yourselves."

"I am Neah Walker I am the fourteenth Noah, the Noah of destruction."

"And I am Layla the princess of Noah. We have betrayed the Earl and went into hiding a long time."

"And little Allen that is your father, Neah Walker." Pride said happily.

All of the sudden Allen ran up to Neah and punched his face sending Neah to the floor. "WHY ARE YOU ALIVE WHEN MOTHER ISN'T?" Allen yelled.

"Walker what has gotten into you?" Leverrier asked.

Allen ignored his demanding superior and continued his assault of questions to his shaken father. "WHY DID MOTHER DIE? " Allen picked up Neah by his shirt and was about ready to punch him again; when Layla pulled Allen off of him.

"Allen stop! Your mother died protecting Neah, your sister, and you! It was her last wish." By this time Neah had fully recovered and spoke in his defense.

"If I had the choice I would never have left her side and died with her. But her power of foresight let her last moment protecting us. Allen, she loved you and Rainn very dearly. I was attacking while running away with you two and I got hurt badly when Jenna came by and changed me to let survive." Neah understood his son's hatred towards him. His mother was the queen of the vampire world. Now Allen had to step up and become a savior of his world and become king. "But Allen is only the second on to awaken."

"Who is left?" Allen asked.

"Excluding you and me…There are only 4 guardians left and 6 false council members. Pride said with a bitter tone. "The guardians are named: Hayate prince of the human world, Heather princess of the world of the werewolves, Furion prince of the magical world, and Kylee princess of the fairy world."

"Oh, well how do we find them?" Lavi finally asked.

"Hikari," Jenna said.

"Light?"

"Boo," Hikari said in an eerie voice as she hugged Lavi.

"I remember you Hikari. You are the ghost that told Allen what he is." Lavi jumped away from Hikari.

Neah cleared his throat "Layla is the princess of Noah. She has betrayed the Earl and the Noah clan; she is also being hunted just like the guardians, Pride, and myself." Neah informed. Everyone looked at us like we are some kind of monster. They started backing away none of us could tell if it was fear, shock, or a mix of the two. "What is the world coming to? A Noah wants the help of the Black Order! They have been fighting each other for 7000 years!" was probably going through their heads. They just found them selves in a place were no mortal would ever want to find or be in.

"Are you sure you want to enter this worlds that have been hidden and unknown to mortals? This choice will have to be made now. Once you enter there is no turning back." Pride said.

"On behalf of the Order we will enter this world." Leverrier said taking command in the situation.

"But Inspector!" Link said in protest.

"I have made my decision. But all guardians and Noah will follow our orders. Got that?"

"We will be sure of it." Layla, Neah and Pride said at one time.

* * *

Author talk: The Order now is deep into trouble No mortal would want to be in this war with immortals. Mortals can't help but envy immortals because they live and stay young forever and immortals can't help but hate mortals for their envy because they can read minds. Oh the irony of it all… (Laughing) I wonder how this will turn out. (Evil smile) For even I don't know that answer.

* * *

BLACK ROSE SORROW CHAPTER 7 THE DARK TRUTH END

Nicole: I sound really evil… I am an evil overlord… (Sigh)

Cast: (sweat drop) Not many people showed up….

Allen: Hold on. Ne- no, Father said "Your mother loved you and Rainn very much."

Neah: I remember it.

Nicole: You just now noticed?

Allen: RAINN IS MY SISTER?

Rainn: What? I am Allen's sister?

Nicole: I don't know…

Nick: You are lying Nikki.

Nicole: I am not telling you! ~

Kylee: (sweat drop) When am I coming in?

Nicole: next time I think…..I am not sure…..

Allen & Rainn: (very mad) See you next time. Remember to review!

Nicole: Reviews make me happy and excited! Oh. Please excuse my spelling mistakes and grammar errors… I am only 13…. (Almost 14)

Kylee: Goodnight!


End file.
